


I can't see!

by IceLite1011



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Oneshots [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Glasses, I Tried, Ice, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Snow</p><p>It was supposed to be an uneventful trip to the bookstore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't see!

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaay so before I begin, I just wanted to say that there WILL be a sequel to "I'm home." (my AkaFuri oneshot)!!!! Yaaaay more AkaFuri goodness for everyone <3 However the upload will most likely take a while since school started :( But the good thing is that I've been playing around with some ideas, and part 2 may actually expand into a few more chappies!!! So maybe Akashi-sama and Furi-kun will get their own little series xD
> 
>  
> 
> Anywaaays, stay tuned and enjoy some MidoTaka fluff for now!!!!!

"Shin-chaaaan! It's cold!" Takao whined as he clung onto Midorima's arm like a vice.

"Shut up," the green-haired shooter said, his tone the same as the icy air whipping their clothes. "You're the one who wanted to go buy your pointless comic book." He shook his arm roughly, but Takao's grip only tightened.

"Shin-chan, you're gonna make me slip!" he squeaked, leaning closer. "And it's not pointless. It's the newest issue of Jump!. I'll die if I miss it."

"That's not my problem," Midorima retorted as the pair carefully made their way down the sidewalk. The path hadn't been cleared properly, and the snow piled up on either side of them was starting to crumble back onto the cement. Patches of ice lurked underneath the grey slush.

"So mean," Takao sighed as he tentatively tested a spot in front of him before deeming it safe to walk on. "You made me haul you a frickin' seven kilometres on my bike just to get your lucky item last week!"

"That is because you lost at rock-paper-scissors." Midorima stated matter-of-factly, turning towards the fuming boy as he adjusted his glasses. "It's your fault for being so easy to rea..."

"Shin-chan, watch out!!!!"

But it was too late, as Midorima had already stepped onto the ice, causing his foot to slip out from underneath him and sending him sprawling. Takao, who was still clutching Midorima's arm, promptly went down with him. The two ended up in a mound of fresh snow that happened to be jutting out onto the pavement, the cold clumps finding their way down coats and into shoes.

"Oooh, that hurt..." Takao mumbled as he slowly sat up, rubbing is head. He shivered, brushing himself off. "Shin-chan, you okay?"

"My glasses..." Midorima muttered, sitting up as well and sifting blindly through the snow in front of him. "I dropped them somewhere."

"Your glasses?" Takao repeated, and looked around as well. "Ah!" He found them half-buried in snow, the black frame peeking out. He carefully picked them up and wiped them on his sleeve. A smirk formed on his face. "Hm...what to do..." he teased, waving the glasses in front of Midorima's confused face.

"Takao!" He growled, swiping at the blurry blob standing over him. "Give them back! I can't see!"

The point guard laughed, gazing lovingly down at his partner. Midorima rarely ever took his glasses off, and seeing him without them on was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Takao stared into wide, emerald-green eyes, and even though they weren't looking directly at him for the moment, they were still the most beautiful eyes Takao had ever seen. He laughed again, quieter, as he swooped down like a hawk and planted a kiss on Midorima's nose.

"Here you go, Shin-chan," he whispered close to his face, and although the shooting guard abruptly snatched his glasses and quickly turned away to put them on, Takao didn't miss the furious blush on Midorima's cheeks.


End file.
